Life After Death
by WildCrazyLoud
Summary: 2 days after Peeta and Katniss marry, they are both no longer haunted by the flashbacks of death they endured when they were alone. Not living the married life, they are happy. Until an unexpected guest visits.
1. Dinner at Effie's

" Good morning, hun "

I awake to Peeta holding me in his arms. Usually how I wake is too me breathing hard with images scarring my brain of dead tributes, family, and friends. But ever since we married, I haven't had one nightmare yet, given it's only been 2 days. Sunlight pours into the room as I open the shutters, and I turn around to see my wonderful husband lying down. God, I never knew he had abs.

"Well, good morning to you to " I reply

"Sleep well? " Peeta asks

" You have no idea " I say

" So no more nightmares?" He asks

" No so far. I really believe that you being here keeps me sane " I say

" Glad I could help " He smirks, and goes to use the washroom.

I sit down and try to think it all over. Everything that's happened in 6 years. There was a rebellion. The Capitol was overthrown. I went back to 12, and lived the longest year of my life fighting off unbearable flashbacks of death. Peeta came back, and we didn't talk for about 6 months. One day I saw him planting Primroses near my house, the rose my sister was named after….Sometimes I still think of her, think of the life she could have had. Anyway, I talked to him and he told me that he missed me. We agreed that we would see more of eachother, just as friends. Those "seeing more of eachother" days turned into dates. Those dates were the better days of my life. Just 6 months ago Peeta proposed to me. And the happiest day of my life was only 2 days ago. I am ready to continue the rest of my life with this man. My boy with the bread.

"Want me to make breakfast?" Peeta asks thru the hall

" Sure, " I reply

" Pancakes ok? "

" Yep."

I walk down the hall into our kitchen to see Peeta already mixing the gets this determination whenever he bakes that I love. It has to come out perfectly right or he's dissapointed in himself. 100% of the time it's amazing. He just opened a new bakery not far from the Victors Village and he enjoys every minute of it.

I walk up to him and hug him.

"Can I have blueberries in mine? " I ask

" Of course, babe " He replies

" Oh, and by the way, Haymitch and Effie invited us over for dinner tonite. So be ready around 6 because they wanted us over at 7." I tell him

" Can't wait to see his wonderful self again. " Peeta says

" I bumped into Effie the other day and said that he's a totally different person, he no longer drunk all the time. She changed him for the better, she really did."

Haymitch and Effie. Who would've thought? I certainly didn't but when Effie returned to 12, she was so broken and scarred that she needed someone to help her. She came from the luxury-Capitol life to being tortured in a dungeon by the man whose rules she reinforced. Haymitch was there to help her, and bring her back to exurberent self. They are definitely not the couple I would imagine, given how they acted when Peeta and I were tributes in the Hunger Games. But people say opposites attract, and Effie tells me that they is a sweetness in Haymitch that is covered by all the death, alchohol, and hurt he's endured over the past few years. Effie changed him, and he changed her. And that he certainly did, they married a year ago and they're happier than ever. They deserve to lead a happy life for once. To leave all the pain behind.

Later that day, Peeta and I drive to Effie and Haymitch's. It's not far, just down the block a bit. They wanted privacy from the others. I don't even know, Haymitch raises geese and he wants to keep them away from the other children who live in the victors village. He really has changed.

" You nervous? " Peeta asks with a smile.

" No, why would I be? We saw them at our wedding so it shouldn't be any bother. It just that I've never seen them all lovey-dovey and I'm afraid Haymitch is drinking again. What if he's hurting her, Peeta? What if he's abusing her and she's too scared to tell anyone. Oh poor Ef-" Peeta interrupts me right there.

" Just relax, hun. You saw Haymitch two days ago at our wedding. He was perfectly fine and he seemed to be enjoying himself. You saw, he was holding Effie's hand and I actually think he cried. Haymitch cried, Katniss he's a changed man. He would never lay a finger on Effie, you know that. They're happy together, and that's all that matters. " Peeta kisses me on the head and I take his hand and entwine his fingers with mine.

About 5 minutes later of silence, we arrive at Effie and Haymitch's. I smooth the creases of the white dress I'm wearing and ask Peeta "Do I look okay?"

And with my favorite smile, he replies " You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

And he kisses me on the lips. I don't break away, even if we are standing Haymitch and Effie's porch. I don't care. I want to be lost in the moment forever. Here with the man of my life. My boy with the bread. Peeta deepens the kiss and I put my hands around his neck. I love him so much.

"Not on my porch, sweetheart"

I recongnize the voice almost instantly, Haymitch, with his usual sass. I break away from Peeta, and walk over to Haymitch. I give that son of a bitch a hug. He doesn't smell like alchohol actually. Woah, a changed man he is. Peeta also says hello to Haymitch and we walk inside to find Effie running over to us in her hot pink kitten heels. She has an apron on that's also straight up hot pink and almost blinds me. Dear lord, Effie. But I don't say anything and kiss her hello.

"Oh, how great it is to see you! Katniss, you look stunning! Love the dress. Peeta, how's the bakery! Oh please, please, come join the other guests."

Other? Guests? I thought it was just going to be Peeta and I but as I walk into the room I see two other couples. Finnick and Annie, as well as Gale and Madge. I say hello to all of them. Being especially cool to Gale, who right now I'm not on good terms with.

Peeta seems mesmerized by the living room, which is full of yellows, burnt oranges, and dull reds. He touches the picture on the wall with wide eyes, a sunset.

Finnick chuckles " I knew he would like it."

Peeta snaps back to reality instantly, " Oh I was just admiring the painting". And he comes to sit down next to me and puts his arm around me, mimicking Finnick and Annie.

Haymitch sits down on a vacant couch, while Effie goes to prepare the rest of the food.

"So, you two, how's the married life?" he asks.

" Oh, just wonderful." I say, making sure Gale will hear. " I rarely have nightmares anymore."

" Oh good, and how's the…mhhmm…" he says with a smirk.

I already know what he's implying, and I just say "Good." And stop it there.

"Well, from what I saw on the porch, I'll say it more than good." Haymitch says with a wink.

"What happened on the porch?" Gale and Finnick almost ask at the same time. Finnick probably just curious. Gale because he's a bastard and probably jealous.

" Oh, the had a little bit of a make-ou-"

He's cut off by Effie exclaiming, "DINNER!"

Thank god, saved by Effie.

We all go to sit down, Peeta to my left, Annie to my right, and right across from me, Gale. I don't even look at him, instead I fixate my gaze on the beautiful table, almost made to look like a sunset with the color choices. Peeta must be in heaven.

Dinner is an array of delicious food, from hot rolls, to lamb soup, to roasted duck, to hot buttered corn, oh it was so good.

Haymitch finally breaks the silence and says " Well, all of you, since you're all married. I guess I can ask this. Any baby thoughts?"

Everyone stops eating. Finnick finally breaks the silence and says, " Oh yes, we've been trying for a while now" and winks, giving the table that Finnick charm that we all love. Annie rolls her eyes.

When Gale doesn't say anything Madge speaks up, " Same as you two. There has been a talk." Madge giggles. Gale puts his arm around her.

Finally it comes to Peeta and me, I'm too frozen to speak so Peeta says "Nope, not yet."

" He hasn't knocked you up yet, aye sweetheart?" Haymitch says, which earns a laugh from the table. But I just glare at Haymitch. Peeta laughs.

The rest of the dinner go along a little awkwardly, with alternating conversation from Gale's new job in District 2, to Effie's new shoes, which Annie seems to take an interest in. For dessert we have a Black Forest cake, and from the box apparently from Peeta's bakery.

" Hey!" Peeta says, " You never told me this was for the dinner."

Effie says, " It would be a surprise now would it?" and she giggles.

The cake was delicious, and soon it's time to leave. Me and Peeta say our goodbyes and get back into the car to head home.

" Well that was….fun." Peeta finally breaks the silence. " Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, for the most part. But the knocked up joke didn't rub on me the right way." I say.

" Well, why don't we go home and see if can rub on you the RIGHT way." He exclaims with a wink.

I just roll my eyes and laugh. The dirtyness of him.

We finally reach home and I decide to take his offer of rubbing on eachother the right way, the second he gets out of the car I start to kiss him with an intense passion. The kiss gets even deeper and Peeta pushes me up against the wall, we start to make-out and I finallybreak away from him for a second saying,

"Not here. Inside. Come on."

I run up the steps and gesture for him to unlock the does and once we enter the hallway picks me up and kicks off his shoes. I know where this is leading : the bedroom. And right now, I want it.

I jump off his arms as we enters the doorway and push his onto the bed. I've never been like this before, so…so…so…aggressive. But right now I don't care, and tonight, hopefully is the night.

I start to climb on top of him and kiss him. And, to my surprise, start to work on the button on his shirt. He shirt comes off and is put to the corner of the room, to be forgotten. We keep making-out and I am just relishing this moment. Finally, I take the whole thing to another level and start to open the closure of his pants. My dress is already to my waist so my bra is exposed.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Who would it be at this hour? It's late.

Me, not wanting to break off, makes Peeta finally say, "I'll get it.." He doesn't even put a shirt on as he walks down the stairs.

I lay on the bed thinking, just about Peeta. And possibly what our children would look like. I want them to have Peeta's eyes, no doubt. And maybe if we have a girl I'd want her to have my hai-

"Katniss! There's someone here to see you."

Ughhh, I go find my robe and start down the stairs. I walk into the hallway not expecting for what I am to see. Because the individual standing in the doorway is none other than Gale Hawthrone.

"In for a fun night eh? Bread Boy's shirt isn't on" He says with a smirk.

Oh, fuck him.


	2. Anger

I glare at him. How dare he? How dare Gale Hawthrone interrupt one of the best moments of my life with my husband?

" Hey Catnip." He says, almost sweetly. But I can hear the venom in his voice.

"Don't call me that." I say " My name is Katniss. Katniss Mellark."

"Oh, come on now. Wouldn't you rather be Katniss Hawthorne?" He says with a smirk a want to slap off his face.

"LEAVE!" Peeta roars.

"Now, now. Don't get all mad, all I need to do is talk to Katniss for 5 minutes, they you can knock her up all you want, bakery boy." Gale says.

I want to kill him, god I want to kill him so badly. Why does he keep showing up like this? Unexpected visits. It's happened twice before, whenever he comes from District 2 to District 12 for dinner or whatever he always makes a visit to our house. His question are always the same. And so is my answer.

"Where's your wife Gale?" I say in almost a mocking sing-song voice.

" Back at Effie's, were staying overnight to go see some people. Haymitch is already in bed and Effie and Madge are doing something. I told them I wanted to go for a drive."

I feel so bad that he does this to Madge, I know he loves her. But to some extent. She deserves better than him. Never in a million years does he deserve her.

".." I can barely get the words out.

" What I always want Katniss."

I don't say anything. Peeta takes my hand and entwines his fingers in mine. Gale notices and a look of disgust crosses his face.

This is why I hate him. This is fucking why.

" But this time, I've got something to tell you. So if you will just come along with me, we can figure this out."

I turn to Peeta. I whisper into his ear "You know where to go," he nods and enters the house, shuts the door behind him and I can hear him trudge up the stairs to the window where he sits and listens.

"Fuck, Gale, what the fuck do you want?"

"Katniss, please, you know how much I love you. You know how much we need to be together please. Our bodies need to be together. Why do you always reject me? Me and you have so much more in common than you and HIM. " He spits the last word.

" I reject you because I LOVE PEETA. Simple as that. He is my world. And in this world, you are not a part of it. PEETA is my husband and why can't you accept that? You need to move on. God, I feel so sorry for Madge, maybe if she just divorced you and got a guy who actually loved her and didn't go around telling other girls he loves them! " I'm yelling now,

"K-katniss, I need you. Every living moment I'm with Madge, I lust for you. And I will always lust for you, if you don't come with me now. I'll die an unhappy man." Gale is pleading, I can see it in his eyes.

"Please just leave, I don't want you. I'll never want you." I say, disgusted.

"Katniss, I've known you since you were 6! And all of a sudden you're put in those fucking games and this kid comes into the picture? You've never talked to him before the games." Gale is trying to convince, he's shit at it.

" I've known this guy since I was 16, Gale. From how you're putting it, I've only known him for like a year. I'm 22, I can make my own decisions, and right now, I'm happy as I can be. You've ruined my good mood. So go back to Madge, tell her you love her. Live a lie. And break her heart." I turn right there. I start walking back to the house, but I feel a tight grip on my arm. Oh shit, I think. Peeta, come help me!

He spins me around, now he's pissed, I can see it on his face. All of a sudden, he starts shaking me vigoursly. I can feel his fingernails dig into my arms, and all of a sudden his face goes from disgust to a 'what the hell am I doing?' face to anger all in one second. Anger has taken over his body. Crap, he's never gotten this mad before. Usually he walks off in defeat, but now I'm trying to break my arms free but he's too strong for me. Where the hell is PEETA!

" BELONG WITH DOESN'T DESERVE YOU.I DO."

I finally get my right arm free and slap him straight across the face. Peeta suddenly comes running out, Oh now you decide to come? I think. Peeta puts his hands on my shoulders.

" Gale, leave, go back to District 2. Live with Madge, and don't come back. You're not welcome here anymore. I don't want you in my life anymore." And with that, I turn and walk straight into the house, Peeta following me. God, I hate him. So much, he ruins a perfect night and has the audacity to ask me that after 2 times I have rejected him. Although, he hasn't gotten physical before like he did tonight. That scares me. He can come back and do something even worse.

I lay back in bed with Peeta beside me. I don't feel like starting anymore. Gale ruined everything.

"Are you hurt?" Peeta asks.

"No," But I look at my arms, there are marks where his fingernails dug into my skin.

"Katniss, I see the marks. He hurt you." Peeta says, clearly angered.

"Peeta, just drop it. I'm done with him today. Actually, I'm done with him forever." I say.

"I heard. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, let's just go to sleep." And with that, I turn to hold onto my boy with the bread, and fall asleep in eachothers arms. But even if I did sleep, my dreams were filed with one person. Gale Hawthorne.

I wake up the next morning to rain hitting the window. I turn around to face it. I watch as every droplet starts and slowly hitting the window and just dies into a long, tiny, river of water. Drip, drip, drip. Kind of how I feel right now, something that was great at first but with one mishap just dies.

I hear a rustle behind me and find that Peeta is up. He starts to rub my back and I turn around to face him. We stare into each others eyes for what seems like ages, and I am perfectly content with it. Finally Peeta breaks the silence,

"Do you feel better?" He asks.

"Yeah, a little." I reply

"Well, I hope you perk up enough for tonight, we're having dinner with my parents tonight, remember?" He says

CRAP. I totally forgot about going to a new restaurant in town to meet Peeta's parents. They did show up at our wedding 2 days ago, but after the ceremony they kind of left. I feel so bad for Peeta, he knows his parents are there and they refuse to visit him. So he always has to make the extra effort to set things like dinners and stuff, and his parents seem reluctant to go anyways.

Well, I guess that's why Peeta and I click. I have no parents here in 12. My mom works in a hospital in 2, so I barely see her. And my dad died when I was 6 so I barely knew him. And our families are gone too. My sister died in the rebellion…sweet, delicate, Prim…and his two brothers died in the bombing. So we both live with no families, to fend for ourselves. Our only real family is Haymitch. But he took drunk to take on a parental role anyways so we're pretty much alone.

" Yeah," I say.

I reluctantly get up out of bed, still felling groggy but whatever. I go to enter the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face. I decide to take a shower maybe ill feel better after a nice hot shower. I turn on the water and start to strip my clothes off. Finally I get into the shower and start to wash my body. After I rinse the soap off, I am about the start shampooing my hair when I hear the bathroom door open. I can't see who it is thru the shower door since it's meant to look fogged but it's probably Peeta. The figure starts to strip it's clothes off and walks over to the shower.

And how right I was.

Peeta climbs into the shower with me, and even thought it's a bit of a tight squeeze we slowly start to touch eachother. Explore what was taken for us last night. I feel Peeta's tongue on my neck, my shoulders, my chest, my stomach, and finally, in between my thighs. I grasp his blond curls, overcome with emotion. He makes his way back up and we just stand there, naked, kissing. Sex in the shower isn't exactly what we hoped for, so we'll wait for tonight.

I turn the water off and Peeta climbs out and turns to look at me. His eyes go wide in amazement as he sees my unclothed body in the light, without water or darkness obscuring his vision.

"Y-yo-you're b-beautiful" He whispers into my ear.

"Thanks," I say with a smirk, putting a towel over my body.

The rest of the day runs pretty smoothly, Peeta goes to the bakery. I stay home, clean for a bit (you have no idea how much of Peeta's paint gets on the walls!). Then go outside to garden, by then the rain has been replaced with beautiful sunshine. Then I go visit Haymitch, who run out of liquor recently and is very grumpy.

Finally, Peeta returns home and it's time to go have dinner with his parents.

"Katniss, come on! It's time to go!" Peeta calls to me up the stairs.

I slowly make my descent, in a new designer red dress I picked up when I was in the District 2 a few weeks ago to visit my mother. Complete with white shoes and a pearl necklace, I beam at Peeta. Peeta stares at me with wide eyes, kind of like how he stared at my naked body this morning. I warily tried to apply some makeup on my lips and eyes.

We get into the car and the ride is almost all silent. Except for small talk about what his parents do so I will be able to make conversation. We finally arrive at the restaurant and I take Peeta's hand.

"You ready?" I ask

"As much as I can be." He replies

We start slowly up the stairs to find that someone already checked into our reservation. The waiter takes us to our table and the first thing that meets my eye are the scowling faces of Mr. and Mrs. Mellark.


	3. Always?

Once my eyes adjusted to the light I realized Mr. Mellark's face had brightened with welcome, and Mrs. Mellark's face stayed set.  
>This is weird cause usually both of Peeta's parents hate seeing us. Especially his mom. Like that was her actual facial expression 247. Probably was. That woman did not have a compassionate bone in her body, much less a happy one. I feel bad that Peeta's parents lost their two other sons, but they still have Peeta. His dad comes to visit the bakery every 2 or 3 months but I don't think Peeta has mother has talked to him voluntarily since we came back from the capitol. And that was 2 years ago. She didn't even contagulate us at out wedding.

_Poor Peeta, _I think.

"Katniss! Peeta! So nice to see you too again." Mr Mellark says jovially. Okay, what is up with this guy?

"Hey Dad," Peeta hugs his father and shakes his hand. " Hello Mother…" Mrs. Mellark is still sitting down so Peeta has too bend down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Peeta." She says, nonenthusiastically, staring straight off into space

"Hello Katniss, it's so wonderful to see you again!" Mr Mellark hugs me and goes back to sit down in his place.

_What the actual fuck is going on with his dad_ I think

I stop in front of Mrs. Mellark, "Hi, ….Mom…" I give her a small hug and stare her straight in the eyes. God, is she ever bitter.

"Katniss." Peeta's mother says with almost a venom-ly sweet smile.

I take my place across from Mrs. Mellark, to the left of Peeta. I look down at my dress. The red complments my hair, but I feel like it's way too sexy for dinner with his parents. Why katniss why.

Finally, Mr Mellark spoke up to ease the tension. "So, Peeta, Katniss, hows district 12? How's the bakery?"

"Wonderful dad, really. The bakery is up and running and business is so great. I can't wait for you guys to see our new house, when will you guys be coming up.? Peeta says

"Hopefully never." Peeta's mom says

Peeta's face falls, "Mara, how is that any way to treat our son. Of course we will be coming up Peeta, soon, maybe in a couple of months perhaps. Once you mother's treatment is over we should be up there for a weekend, maybe?"

That's funny, I never remember Peeta's dad wanting to visit us.

I glare at Mrs. Mellark, how dare she, how dare she do that to her only son left who only treats her with kindness and respects and still loves her when she makes comments like that.

"I will not be visiting my son while she is living with this woman." Peeta's mother stares right at me.

"Mom, she's my wife.." Peeta replies through clenched teeth.

"Actually Mr and Mrs Mellark" I start, "Peeta and I have just finished remodeling so our house now has a swimming pool and a Jacuzzi, it'd be nice for both of you to come."

_Kill em with kindness Katniss, kill em with kindness_ I think

"Thank you Katniss, we certainly will take up that offer."

The rest of dinner goes decently, and Peeta talking the most. I just look down at my food and eat and occasionally come up with a "yes" or "ok". Mrs. Mellark makes me so insecure, but she still pisses me off all the same.

After dinner, we all get up ready to say our goodbyes and go home. I couldn't be happier for this dinner to end.

" Bye Dad, it was so great to see you and mom, I love you guys." Peeta hugs his father and I can tell from the way they interact Peeta was closer to his father when he was younger.

"Bye son."

"Mom, bye. I love you and hopefully I'll see you too."

Peeta goes into hug his mother but her arms don't return the embrace, they hang limply at her side. I can tell Peeta just wants to go home and cry from the look on his face.

"Mr. Mellark, thank you for everything. It was so nice to see you both."

"Anytime Katniss, you know we love you."

I can already see Peeta's mom roll her eyes.

"Bye Mrs. Mellark. Nice seeing you."

I hug her but very lightly, I stare her straight into her eyes as I let go and I can see it. She definitely hates me.

I climb into the car with Peeta and he exhales loudly. He slowly backs up the car until were on the road driving, it's completely silent, too silent.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know it's just…" I don't finish my sentence.

"Just what, Katniss?"

" Your mom, I guess."

He sighs, "Let's get home first."

We sit in absoulute silence for another 5 minutes before we pull into the driveway. Peeta gets out of the car and comes around to open the door for me, I don't know why he does this. Maybe to make up for his mother? I don't know.

I get into the house and go straight upstairs to get changed, Peeta follows. I go staight into the closet and put a pair of pyjama shorts and a shirt on and then go into the bathroom to wash up and take the damned makeup off. When I return to the room, I find Peeta lying on the bed reading a book, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._

"I love those books." I say

"I know, I found it in your box so I decided to start reading them, well start where I left off when I was like 8."

I smirk, he's just so cute.

"Peeta, are you okay?" I ask him again

He exhales and puts the book down. " I don't know Katniss I really don't, My mother blames my brother's deaths on me and won't come visit unless my dad drags her. My dad really is only interested in the bakery and I know what you were thinking at dinner, he's only in it to see the bakery and make more money. And to top it all off, my mom hates you." I can see the tears coming.

"Oh, Peeta" I take him into my arms and he starts to cry on my chest.

"Why, why don't they like me? I've been nothing but a good son to both of them and yet they still prefer my dead brothers over me. You know where they went after dinner? To their graves, because every time they come to District 12 they have to visit their sons. They don't even visit me every time they come to District 12. I just don't understand, why don't my own parents want to see me?" He cries and cries and I just hug him and kiss the top of his head.

"There's nothing you can do Peeta, not everyone is going to like you. And I feel so bad for you right now I want to cry for you." I lay him down and we are facing eachother and he buries his faces in my hair.

"I know…" He replies, but I can tell it's killing him inside. "I'm just afraid I'm losing everyone I love."

"Peeta, you know it. You know I will never ever leave you, ever. I will stay right here in this bed with you till the day I die. I will never leave you, I love you." I'm crying now and I kiss him, kiss him for so long he comes gasping up for air.

"Say it again." He says

"What?" I reply

"'I love you'"

"I love you Peeta, and I'll never stop loving you. You the only thing I have and the only thing I need. I'll always stay with you. Always."

"Always?" He looks me straight in the eyes this time.

"Always." I say

And that's how we fall asleep, tangled in a bunch of I love you's and eachother's arms.


End file.
